This Hope Is Treacherous, and I Like It
by TheGleekBoy
Summary: This slope is Treacherous/This path is reckless/This slope is Treacherous/And I like it Kendall jamás imaginó que podría enamorase o sentir algo por Jett, sin embargo cuando lo descubre le gusta. ¿Como reaccionará Jett?


This Hope Is Treacherous, and I Like It

¡Hola gente!

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste! Probablemente tenga errores de ortografía o cosas así, soy principiante, en fin que disfruten

Los personajes no me pertecen, lo único que me pertenece es la historia. Está en ustedes si quieren que la siga

Titulo: This Hope Is Treacherous, and I Like It

Rated: M

Kendall & Jett

*acciones*

XX:Dialogo

_Narra Kendall_

Era la mañana de un sábado, mi segundo día de 14 que estaría solo. Mamá, Katie, Logan, James y Carlos se han ido de viaje, un pequeño viaje que organizó la maestra. Yo no acepté ir, pensé que sería mejor dejar que mamá vaya en mi lugar y se tome unas pequeñas vacaciones, de alguna manera debía pagarle todo lo que hace por mí ¿No? En fin hace dos días que partieron y estoy solo, hago lo que quiero, despierto a la hora que quiero, como cuando quiero.

Pero mi paz terminaría hoy, bueno no del todo, pero gran parte de ella se iría hoy. Cuando la maestra informo del viaje a todos solo dos personas dijeron que no irían, Jett y yo. Mis motivos eran entendibles y la maestra no tuvo problema, pero los de Jett digamos que mucho no los entendió. El dijo que no podía ir ya que tenía que filmar una nueva película o algo así y que estaría demasiado "agotado" para ir de viaje. La maestra aceptó que no fuese pero gracias a esto, la maestra nos dio un trabajo lo bastante largo como para que me ocupe 1 de mis 2 semanas libres.

Y aquí me tienen, sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo los libros para poder realizar el trabajo y esperando a Jett hace 2 horas. Digamos que la puntualidad no es lo suyo, y eso me desespera, quiero terminar el trabajo rápido para no tener que pasar mucho tiempo con él.

*suena el timbre*

_Narración normal_

Kendall se levanta y va en dirección a la puerta para abrir.

Kendall: ¿No te parece que llegas un poco tarde? –Pregunta frunciendo el seño.

Jett: Como sea, hagamos esto rápido no me agrada el echo de tener que verte mucho.

Kendall ignora eso e invita a Jett a pasar y le indica que se siente donde el estaba trabajando.

Ke: Bien, ya había comenzado con el trabajo, puedes seguir con esta parte –le dice señalando el punto 10 de la hoja.

Je: Okay.

Ambos siguen trabajando, el trabajo está dividido en 3 partes: Física, Química y Biología. El trabajo es de estas materias ya que son las que habían estado viendo últimamente.

El silencio reina la casa, no se escucha nada. Todo está muy callado, muy tranquilo, es relajante.

Kendall comienza a sentir un poco de sueño, y sin notaralo sus ojos una que otra vez se cierra.

Jett solo seguía haciendo la tarea, hasta que llega al punto 13.

Je: No es que quiera hablarte, pero no entiendo el punto 13.

Kendall se levanta de su silla, estaban enfrentados, para sentarse a su lado y ayudarlo con el punto 13.

Ke: Déjame ver que podemos hacer.

Kendall comienza a leer la actividad pero no logra entender mucho, en verdad es difícil.

Ke: No entiendo nada de esto.

Je: Yo tampoco.

Ke: Déjame intentar algo.

Al terminar esto el rubio le agarra el lápiz de Jett y comienza a desarrollar un poco la actividad con lo que cree que sabe hacer.

Ke: Listo.

Kendall se levanta y vuelve a su asiento a seguir con las tareas que le tocaba realizar a el. Después de esto vuelven al silencio de muerte, no se escucha nada y así pasan 2 horas.

Je: Han pasado dos horas, estoy comenzando a odiar Física.

Ke: -ríe- yo también. Me sorprende, es la primera vez que te diriges a mí y no es con un insulto –dice con cara de tristeza-.

Jett no responde, solo mira hacia otro lado.

Ke: Como sea, ¿Terminamos por hoy?

Je: Está bien, pero no puedo irme hasta dentro de una o dos horas que me recojan. Pero no te preocupes, no me quedaré a molestarte.

Era invierno, por lo que afuera el frío dominaba la ciudad.

Ke: ¿Te quedarás fuera con este frío?

Je: No tengo otra opción…

Kendall comienza a pensarlo y se queda mudo un rato, pero como siempre su lado bueno gana.

Ke: De ninguna manera, te quedarás aquí.

Je: No quiero molestarte.

Ke: No lo haces, tú eres el que me trata mal.

Je: ¿Seguro que no te molesta?

Ke: No te rogaré.

Je: Está bien, me quedaré.

Los chicos guardaron sus cosas de la escuela y fueron al sofá a ver televisión.

Ke: ¿Dónde irás cuando te rocojan?

Je: A una entrevista para una película.

Ke: genial.

Je: ¿Me ayudarías a ensayar? Tengo el libreto en mi mochila y de verdad necesito que me ayudes.

Ke: Okay.

Jett se levanta y va por el libreto.

Je: Toma. *le da un libreto*

Ke: ¿Dónde comenzamos?

Je: Aquí.

Jett le señala la parte donde tiene que comenzar a hablar. Lo que Kendall no preguntó fue que tipo de película era, ni mucho menos que personaje debería interpretar para ayudarlo.

Comienzan a ensayar muy bien el libreto, Kendall se deja llevar por el personaje y sigue al pie de la letra el libreto al igual que Jett. Los personajes son dos chicos de preparatoria que hablan sobre un juego hasta que uno de los dos saca el tema de "¿Porqué no tener un experiencia antes de salir de la preparatoria?". Kendall no le da mucha importancia y sigue interpretando a su personaje.

_Narra Kendall_

Escucho a Jett cada vez menos, me limito a solamente leer lo que tengo que decir y decirlo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Las líneas cada vez se van poniendo más raras, nuestros personajes comienzan a indirectamente insinuarse. Sigo interpretando mi personaje sin ponerme incomodo, es solo un personaje no yo. La cosa sigue bien hasta que la página 13 llega.

Leo hasta aproximadamente la mitad de la hoja hasta que una pequeña oración me sorprende y dejo el personaje.

Je: ¿Qué pasa? –me pregunta-.

Ke: ¿Has siquiera leído esto?

Veo a Jett leer más rápido y de repente sus ojos se abren como platos y se pone muy nervioso.

Je: Emm… N-no sabía que mi personaje era gay, disculpa.

A la mitad de la hoja decía que nuestros personajes debían besarse, si besarse. Sería bastante raro tener que besar a Jett, es decir, el me trata como si fuese mierda.

Ke: Como sea, sigamos.

Continuamos nuestros personajes, hasta llegar una línea antes de la del beso.

Jett se detiene.

Ke: ¿No seguirás?

Je: Creo que dejaré la audición, no sabía que debería besar chicos.

Ke: ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?

Je: No soy gay.

Ke: Si crees que por besar a un chico eres gay estas mal amigo.

Je: ¿Acaso no es así?

Ke: No, vamos continúa.

Jett lee su línea y llega la del beso. Siguiendo el libreto el personaje de Jett es quién besa a mi personaje.

Se me acerca, me agarra de la cintura y acerca su cara a unos centímetros de la mía.


End file.
